Alchemy
The mystical practice of alchemy to create objects out of raw matter or turn one object into another is widely believed to be capable of anything - indeed alchemy is often viewed as magical or miraculous by those unfamiliar with the craft - but it is a science and as such is subject to certain laws and limitations, all of which fall under the concept of Equivalent Exchange. ' ''"In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed."' The Law of Equivalent Exchange '''In standard practice, Equivalent Exchange is separated into two parts:' * The Law of Conservation of Mass, which states that energy and matter can neither be created from nothing nor destroyed to the point of elemental nonexistence. In other words, to create an object weighing one kilogram, at least one kilogram of material is necessary and destroying an object weighing one kilogram would reduce it to a set of parts, the sum of which would weigh one kilogram. * The Law of Natural Providence, which states that an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material. In other words, an object or material made mostly of water can only be transmuted into another object with the attributes of water. Rebound Since the alchemical forces being manipulated are not human in origin, but of the world as a whole, the consequences for attempting to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange in transmutation are not merely failure and cessation. When too much is attempted out of too little, what occurs is called a Rebound, in which the alchemical forces that are thrown out of balance on either side of the equation fluctuate wildly on their own accord in order to stabilize themselves - taking or giving more than was intended in often unpredictable and catastrophic ways such as accidental mutation, serious injury, or death. 'Alchemy' Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as "Transmutation" and its sequence is usually described as: * 1.Comprehension - '''Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. * '''2.Deconstruction - '''Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. * '''3.Reconstruction - '''Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape. The proper application of this craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude. Those remarkable individuals capable of studying and practicing alchemy are known as "Alchemists". There are many paths by which alchemists can transmute the various substances of the world, with some alchemists being said to transmute by way of the Four Classical Elements (Water, Earth, Fire, and Air) and some by way of the Three Essential Principles (salt, sulfur, and mercury), but the basic tenet at the very foundation of all alchemy is that of Equivalent Exchange. '''Chimeras A chimera (Synthetic Beast), is a creature synthesized by alchemically "marrying" two or more dissimilar living beings into a new, complete form displaying attributes of its "components". Though a legitimate branch of bio-alchemy, chimeric research has seen very few significant strides in recorded history - or at least in known history - and has been described as a science built upon countless dead ends and false starts. Still, the production of such fantastical beings is possible with the proper alchemical expertise and skill. Although it is essentially performing Human Transmutation, it is not considered as such, as it is in most cases simple animals. As mutant beasts granted the traits of multiple species, standard chimera appear best suited for guard duty and are frequently positioned as such 'Transmutation Circles' Though no machine or equipment is needed to produce the energy necessary for transmutation, merely understanding the sequence of transmutation and the limitations of Equivalent Exchange is not enough. In order to begin an alchemical transmutation, a symbol called a Transmutation Circle is necessary. A Transmutation Circle can either be drawn on the spot when a transmutation is necessary (in chalk, pencil, ink, paint, thread, blood or even traced in dirt) or permanently etched or inscribed beforehand, but without it, transmutation is generally impossible. All Transmutation Circles are made up of two parts: The circle itself is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of power, tapping into the energies that already exist within the earth and matter. It represents the cyclical flow of the world's energies and phenomena and turns that power to manipulable ends. Inside the circle are specific alchemical runes. These runes vary widely based on ancient alchemical studies, texts, and experimentation, but correspond to a different form of energy, allowing the energy that is focused within the circle to be released in the way most conducive to the alchemist's desired effect. In basic alchemy, these runes will often take the form of triangles (which, when positioned differently, can represent the elements of either water, earth, fire or air), but will often be composed of varying polygons built from different triangles. For example, the hexagram is a commonly used base rune in Transmutation Circles because it creates eight multi-directional triangles when inscribed and can, therefore, represent all four classical elements at once. Other, more esoteric runes (including astrological symbols, symbolic images and varying lines of text) are prevalent and represent a multitude of other, specific functions for the alchemical energy that is released. 'Transmutation Array' A Transmutation Array is similar to a transmutation circle in that it is used to circulate the energy used in a transmutation. However, unlike a transmutation circle, the runes are not confined to the circumference of the circle and may use the circle only as a small aspect of their function. In some instances, a transmutation array may not even be a circle at all, using different concepts to bring about the circulation or release of the energies involved. Transmutation arrays are often found as full body tattoos on alchemists due to the shape of the human body. It is also possible that the non-cyclical nature of transmutation arrays amplifies the 'destruction' stage of alchemy. Over the nearly 600-year history of alchemy in Aruan, great strides in alchemical research have been made by mixing these runes together to augment their power, converge their results and create entirely new pathways of utilization. 'Forbidden Alchemy' Unfortunately, the experiments in alchemy have given birth to a dark and sinister side of alchemy. Whether out of despair, malice or inquisitive hubris, several alchemists have been known to attempt the application of transmutation to the human body and/or soul, in essence, playing God with human lives. But, just as the Law of Equivalent Exchange applies to the transmutation of non-living matter, devastating rebounds can occur in Human Transmutation because human lives and souls are priceless according to the flow of the world. Resurrection: 'Attempts to bring deceased human beings back to life are the most common practices to be called Human Transmutation. Using various experimental theories and methods, multiple alchemists in Aruan have endeavored to resurrect dead loved ones, but such pursuits are always failures, forbidden by the flow of the universe and alchemy itself. It is determined that resurrection through Human Transmutation is impossible because a soul that has left the mortal coil has passed on into the afterlife and can never be called back by alchemical means. The attempt will cause a rebound due to both the inherent lack of any particular substance able to match a human soul in value and the fact that the initiated transmutation is reaching for an unattainable goal. Of the known attempted Human Transmutations, the rebound has been the "taking" of parts of the initiator's body out of the living world and into the void of the flow. It should be noted that the size of the body parts taken are generally equal to the size of the human being transmuted, in accordance with the law of Equivalent Exchange. In addition, for having trespassed in God's domain with Human Transmutation, the initiating alchemists are essentially called into The Gate of Truth to face the Gods themselves. Being pulled through the gate grants alchemists great alchemical and universal knowledge - in exchange for paying a physical toll which usually takes the shape of the body parts "taken" by the rebound - and the ability to perform transmutations without a circle. 'The Philosopher's Stone ''The Philosopher's Stone can take many forms, ranging from a lumpy, coal-like rock to a viscous liquid. Their color in the purely material form is always a dark, blood-like red. Usually the smaller it is, the less powerful the Philosopher's Stone. It is also known as the Red Stone, the Fifth Element, and the Grand Elixir. To create even a False Philosopher Stone, Hundreds of Lives and Human Souls must be sacrificed and Transmuted into its creation. With that said, even a false Philosopher Stone has the ability to negate the Laws of Equivalent exchange for a short duration of time. '' * '''A False Philosopher Stone: '''A false Stone has the ability to negate the Laws of Equivalent exchange, However it is based off the skill and knowledge of the Alchemist wielding it. This Stone is useless if you are not already an Alchemist. You can not be a Mage and Alchemist, you must be solely devoted to the Laws and use of Alchemy and nothing else. This Stone can be used a Maximum of Five times before it is destroyed, and possibly only once according to the use. * '''A True Philosopher Stone: '''A True Stone is created with the sacrifice of Millions of Lives and Human Souls sacrificed and Transmuted into such marvelous creation. The use and applications of a True Stone is the same as a False Stone, However it will last longer than a False Stone for it is not as easily used up. Keep in mind, the likelihood of a person ever getting their grasps upon a True Stone is slim to none.